Rules
one - When registering please register with first and last name in all lowercase. If your character has a preferred name they would like to use please explain why I.e he or she doesn't like there name or answer to it. Then you may register with that name as the first name instead. two - Awards and pay will be given ounce a month. We encourage that you post at least once a week to keep your characters active to receive posting awards and other awards that may give your character perks, or other fun advantages. We have no limit on characters. three - We have a pg-13 rating. We ask the following details are paid attention to so as to keep this rating. What should not be written at all, as it violates the pg-13 rating. full frontal nudity:(typically images/video, though extremely detailed written works could qualify here too) graphic sex scenes:(since the anatomy is different we will explain how it can be written in a pg-13 way in the anatomy So please read it before posting any content. graphic violence: (like detailed torture scenes or body mutilation) intense imagery (like surgery) full depictions of hard drug use (ex- Cocaine, Heroine, LSD)< this should not be an issue though as there are non of these drugs in Andronovia. Again though please look to anatomy as this will tell you some details that you may need to know when it comes to anything related to this subject.) Although it is not considered mature we would like to keep cussing to a extreme low. The reason for this is because all though those in the modern world know what they mean, those in the medieval world do not. Though they do speak English, some words are still not understood. As well there are no cuss words in the Andronovian languages. Only when a word is used to call someone something in an offensive way is it considered cussing or taboo. four - We are have no word count and consider ourselves to be rapidfire and non-rapidfire roleplay. Which means you may do one or the other, or both. Please however no one liners. Threads will be marked with RF or I/A. five - On mibaes life takes place on an alien planet called Andronovia. The main race of mankind are called the Dewa. Due to them being alien their anatomy is not the same as humans. Thus we are sorry to say but they can not fathom the idea of homosexuality. So all characters must be straight. However there is another race that is asexual called Lewa. Though they are looked down upon by some (morserians) and discriminated against. If so you are Lewa it is advised that you keep it a secret. six - All the basic rules apply no spam, respect all players and staff, no gmoding, no perfect characters, and no drama. If you have any problems or issues speak with a member of staff so it can be sorted out. Also try and post in the absence board if you plan to be gone for more then a week. No advertising in the cbox, and finally have fun.